


Coming to the Wedding

by psychophoenix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, J-line being chaotic at the open bar, Jihan hooks up at a wedding, M/M, Well not quite, featuring Jun being the scandalized party, weddings make people horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix
Summary: Joshua doesn't regret attending a wedding because a certain groomsman makes it worth his time.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: October 2020 Birthday Challenge





	Coming to the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing more than self-indulgent Jihan gets some action at a wedding.

If there's anything that has made attending his co-worker's wedding worth it, Joshua definitely thinks it's the open bar. That, and the angelic beauty that is one of the groomsmen. 

He's not usually a fan of weddings, but Seungcheol insisted that he was his de facto work best friend. With Cheol saying so, his fiance Jihoon had extended the invitation. So Joshua came, although apart from the couple, he hasn't met anyone at the wedding before. 

Still, the open bar and the groomsman were _definitely_ making it worth it. Joshua had taken an inconspicuous seat at the back of the venue. Yet, he started regretting it halfway through the ceremony when he realized that one of the groomsmen, the blonde one closest to Jihoon, was staring at him. When Joshua caught him staring, the guy didn't look away but actually smirked at him. 

Joshua briefly closes his eyes because, of course, Cheol and Jihoon had to choose a deep red as their motif, which only made the members of their entourage stand out more, and he can't help but follow the cherubic groomsman's every move up to the reception. The suspenders weren't helping either. There was something inherently sexy about suspenders, and Joshua admits he's weak for them. He takes another sip of his cocktail before a voice from behind him nearly makes him shoot up from his perch on the bar. "So, how do you know the couple?" the voice asks. 

Joshua turns around and comes face to face with the object of his attention himself. He clears his throat. "Oh, uh, I'm Cheol's friend from work. I'm not actually a gatecrasher, despite looking like one."

There is amusement in the other's eyes before he grins. "I know, I've already asked Jihoon about you. I just needed an opening line." 

"You've asked about me, huh?" 

"Of course, we haven't been undressing each other with our eyes the whole time for nothing, right?" the groomsman quips before he asks for his own cocktail from the bartender. 

Joshua chokes on his drink, and he begins to rethink just how "angelic" this guy really is. "That's a fair assumption." he smiles as he moves closer to the other. 

"I'm Jeonghan." the blonde offers a hand. 

Joshua reaches out to shake it, and he doesn't miss the flutter in his chest and... further south when their hands meet. "Joshua." 

"So, Joshua, care to explain why you've been watching me all day?" Jeonghan smiles.

Joshua returns the smile. "If I remember correctly, I caught you watching me first."

Jeonghan laughs, and his voice sends another jolt down Joshua's pants. "Guilty as charged. And since I'm not one to mince my words, I'm gonna come clean and say it. You're cute, and you caught my eye." 

Joshua raises his eyebrows and licks his lips. "Very forward. I like it." 

"Sweetie, you'll like me even more." 

"Hey, guys. Trust me, this isn't my first time dealing with this stuff, but can you take it elsewhere? There are other people wanting to take advantage of the open bar." The bartender leans forward on the bar with a meaningful look at both of them. 

Jeonghan laughs again. "Of course," his eyes drop to the bartender's name tag. "Thanks Jun." 

"No problem, man." Jun waves them off. 

"As I was saying," Jeonghan puts a hand on Joshua's elbow to lead him towards the hotel elevator. "I'm interested in you. Care to give me a clear response?" his eyes twinkle mischievously. 

Joshua lets himself be led. "The feeling's mutual, and... where are we going?" 

"Why, up to my room, of course. We'll get to know each other better there, don't you think?" 

"Like, intimately or...?" Joshua grins. 

Jeonghan laughs as he presses the button for the third floor. "However you want, babe." 

"Won't you be missed?" 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. "Please, if anything, Jihoon all but threw me out of the reception when I asked about you. He knew what I was up to. Seungcheol actually winked and they started giggling like the in-love idiots they are _._ " 

Joshua uses Jeonghan's lapels to pull him closer. "In that case, I won't feel guilty for stealing you away." 

Jeonghan puts his forehead against his. "You better not," he says, their faces so close that his warm breath fans Joshua's face. 

The tension is too thick between them that they both startle when the elevator stops. They stare at each other and laugh, and Jeonghan gives Joshua a wink before pulling him out of the elevator and towards his room. 

They barely reach the bed before Jeonghan captures Joshua's lips with his own, and his hands go straight for Joshua's pants. With a chuckle because, _of course, Jeonghan would be nothing but straightforward_ , Joshua starts pulling down the other's suspenders and, once they're off, proceeds to unbutton his red dress shirt. In the dark, dimly lit by lights from outside the window, Joshua takes a moment to appreciate the view as the shirt falls from Jeonghan's shoulders. "Divine." 

Jeonghan looks taken aback for a moment before a smile slowly forms on his lips. He proceeds to pull down Joshua's pants and nudges him gently to sit on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of him.

Joshua could do nothing but moan when Jeonghan's mouth wraps around him. "Gods, you're sinful." 

Jeonghan hums in assent, tilting his head up as he licks up the underside of Joshua's dick with slow, sensual precision. Joshua's eyes roll up his head at the sheer pleasure of the sensation. Jeonghan giggles and continues the trek of his tongue up to Joshua's tip.

"Fuuuck." Joshua manages to draw out. 

"I told you you'll like me even more," Jeonghan smirks as he moves up to pin Joshua to the bed with a languid kiss, his hand taking the spot where his mouth had been. "So what do you say, Joshua, up for more?"

"Fuck yes," Joshua growls as his arms wrap around Jeonghan's neck. "The night is ours." 

**Author's Note:**

> And then I ran out of words. Ehe.
> 
> Don't worry they both get satisfied in the place beyond the words of flash fiction reach.


End file.
